


杰谦—关于退役的二三事（上）

by mdzsjq



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 全职高手 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:08:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdzsjq/pseuds/mdzsjq
Summary: *新手开车*时间线为林杰退役当晚*有一点私设？关于林杰退役时的方士谦总是不冷静的呢





	杰谦—关于退役的二三事（上）

上午打完最后一场比赛回到微草后，方士谦终是没忍住，把林杰堵在微草的一个空房间里表示要跟他谈一谈。

“队长刚刚往宿舍准备干什么。”一个疑问句硬是被现在的方士谦改成陈述，面无表情的质问林杰。

林杰一愣，他从未见过方士谦如此强势的一面。但随后还是换回往常的微笑，回答了他的问题。

“收拾一下东西，今天晚上走。”

这么快…不多留一会…

方士谦心里这样想的，也说出来了。

“不必留念。我离开战队后，士谦你多指导一下他，听他的指令就好。”

方士谦从把他拉进房间开始一直在忍，直到听见这句“不必留念”时，一切的隐忍瞬间崩塌了。

不必留念。什么叫不必留念？可能吗？这才刚确定关系就走了啊！微草和联盟才刚踏上征程，你就走了？！

“今天晚上？走的真快，不留下看看他能带领微草走向怎样的辉煌？你不好奇嘛？还是打算学蓝雨魏队消失的无影无踪？查无音讯让我找不到你？！你就这么…这么怕留下来吗？”

其实说到后边，方士谦都有些哽咽，他知道自己现在就像在无理取闹，他知道林杰走的这么早是因为怕多留下一会就舍不得走了，他知道林杰也想看着微草走向辉煌，但是没有机会…一切，他都知道啊！

方士谦多希望自己的这些话能让林杰改变主意，哪怕再不可能…还是想试一次，再试一次。

“士谦…”林杰看着他有些不忍，张了张嘴好像想告诉他什么，可是到了嘴边又没说出来。

林杰知道自己安慰不了什么，只得轻吻方士谦脸上的泪水，直到方士谦不哭甚至脸还有点微红以后停下了。

“队长…”方士谦突然拽住林杰的衣领，踮脚亲上林杰的唇。

“队长…我们回去好不好？”方士谦脸色潮红“我想要你。”

既然说的留不住，就用身体留住你吧。

方士谦拽着林杰回家后，突然有点后悔了。

怎么总感觉自己在作死呢？

“怎么？士谦撩完就想跑？”林杰依然是跟平时一样的笑容，但方士谦总觉得这个笑容有点不怀好意。

“没…没有。”方士谦抿抿嘴，在心里给自己加把劲后，一把把林杰拉到沙发上扑倒，开始解林杰的拉链。

林杰静静的看着方士谦解开拉链，然后把半软的性器含入嘴中。

“士谦？不要勉强…嘶，别咬。注意一点，不舒服就…”

之前士谦从来没有这么主动呢，林杰想。刚想劝他的不要勉强，被他一吸，什么也说不出来了。

方士谦觉得自己真的无师自通，明明是第一次口交，能让林杰舒服他觉得蛮自豪的。

半软的性器在方士谦口中渐渐硬起，方士谦努力舔舐着，手也不忘为两人解开衣服。

“士谦真敏感啊。”林杰看着他把裤子脱下，露出有些湿润的后庭，穴口一开一闭，期待着被填满。

“嗯…”方士谦早就不管口中咽不下去，流出的液体掺杂着性器上的腺液滴在沙发上。

他努力的让林杰注意到身后的肉穴，希望林杰能用什么东西帮他。

在看到林杰坐着不动，享受着服务的时候，方士谦知道自己不放开一点怕是今天就满足不了了。

“队…队长，你不考虑做点什么吗…？”方士谦抬起头，嘴被占满的画面给了林杰极大的冲击力。

但是他还是坚持按兵不动…。

“唔…队长…是快射了吗？”方士谦眼角微红，口中轻轻一吸，随后马上抬头，故意使林杰的精液射了自己一脸。

林杰看到眼前这一幕，突然发现自己真是个正人君子。

都这样了还忍。

当然继续忍什么的是不可能的。林杰走到沙发另一边坐下，一根手指猛的插进了方士谦体内。

“队长？”方士谦正惊讶于林杰的离开，顺便思考自己刚刚的动作是不是还不够吸引林杰时……

“队长你去…啊…”方士谦还没被抚慰过的前端一下就抬了头，全身酥麻的瘫在沙发上。

林杰自然早就摸清了方士谦的敏感处，手指插进时依照印象中的地方狠狠一戳。

看到方士谦的表情后倒确认了，位置对了。

林杰用手指模仿平时九浅一深，慢慢抽插起来，虽然自己身下已经硬的生疼。

方士谦起初还觉得舒服，晚些后开始渐渐感到欲求不满。

想被…更粗更大的东西填满。

但是平时一向脸皮薄的他也不好意思说，只祈祷林杰能快点玩够，赶紧忍不住然后狠狠的…干自己。

谁知林杰微微一笑“士谦想要什么，说出来吧。”

卧槽队长你准备叫我怎么说我以前怎么没发现你有那么多恶趣味？？？方士谦脸上依然潮红，心里…是真的mmp。

你以为方士谦他会说吗？

会！

“队长…唔…你进来”

林杰耐力再好，在看到自己恋人脸上带着自己的精液，眼角微红时也忍不住了。

“士谦，够了吗？”林杰一下子狠狠的撞进穴口，换来方士谦的一声尖叫。

“啊哈…”方士谦脖子向后仰起，眼中已被情欲占满“队长…队长，干我。”

林杰诧异，也猜到方士谦的几分小心思，不禁失笑。估计士谦…今天要累着他了。

不过他自己提出来的怎么能放过呢，林杰想。随后又对准那处敏感的地方快速顶去。

方士谦眼前发白，前端想射的感觉愈来愈多，双眼无神的望着前方，嘴中发出一阵阵破碎的呻吟。

“队…队长…我快到…啊”方士谦身体绷紧，林杰竟然…竟然堵住了前端的小孔。

“队长…林杰！”方士谦努力转头想瞪林杰，结果被林杰的猛力抽插干到浑身无力，只能瘫在沙发上一动不动。

“乖，士谦，等我一起。”林杰加快速度，随着方士谦的哭喊到达了高潮。

TBC.


End file.
